The Best Of Mineral High
by The XY sisters
Summary: When Claire transfered to the new school, what she expected was a normal and quiet school life. What she did not expect however, was being forced into a club with hardly any members and an adorable little puppy as their mascot. Oh and has she mentioned that the people here are crazy?
1. Chapter 1:New Arrival

Chapter 1:New Arrival

"Alright creampuffs! Settle down, your one and only awesome teacher/coach has an announcement to make!"an overly enthusiastic buff brunette announced as the whole class fell silent and glance at their homeroom teacher.

Among the ex-rowdy class laid a quite dark honey colour hair teen as she watches her fellow classmates return to their respective seats. She then questions as to why their homeroom teacher,Coach Zack (the man insists that they were to call him that or just coach. Not wanting them to call him by his last name, saying it would make him sound old) was grinning from ear to ear.

"...pssst! Elli-chan!"her cotton-candy hair friend, Popuri called.

"What is it Poppy?"Elli called back.

"Why's Coach Zack grinning like an idiot?"she asked. Popuri, also known as Poppy, was probably one of the most airheaded childish idiot you would ever meet. Although airheaded, Popuri was one of those people who could make your day by just smiling that idiotic smile of her's. On rare occasions people would mark her as adorable or cute, she was also the kind of person to cherish those around her, due to the absences of her father... All in all, she is a good friend.

Elli could only shrug at the question directed to her as her gaze travelled back to their teacher.

Popuri pouted at her friend's lack of enthusiasm. Elli was a good friend. She was kind and beautiful, and was most probably the most mature one in their little group(even more than Karen, a senior). There was a problem though, she focuses too much on her studies. The cotton-candy hair girl had questioned her friend about it but all she did was blush and say " I'm doing this to get sempai's attention!" The answer only confused the pink hair girl more.

"Guess what? We're having a new student!" Coach Zack said making the whole class curious. "C'mon in!"he called out. The door slid open as a blonde teen stepped in. She slowly glanced around the whole room before grinning and introducing herself.

"Hi there, My name's Claire, I hope I can get along with everyone!" The sapphire blue eyed teen blonde announced enthusiastically.

"Okay then,...now you'll sit...Ah! Over at the corner there, by to the window!" Coach Zack said as his right index finger pointed towards her assigned seat, which so happens to be right behind Elli.

Soon their teacher/coach started their lesson.

"so what da'ya think of the new girl?" Popuri whispered to Elli across from her.

"She seems nice..." The coffee coloured eyed teen said tilting her head to one side.

"Alrighty then! I'll make her our new Bestie!" Popuri yelled determined.

"Is there something you want to share with us Popuri?"their homeroom teacher questioned, glancing at her from his place at the white board.

"Eh he he... sorry coach..." The pinkette sheepishly said while scratching the back of her head.

As the coach continued with the lesson, Popuri's head immediately shot to Claire's direction, the she continued to stare at her determinedly , making shivers go down said blonde's spine. Claire only lifted her hand in a friendly 'hello' gesture and Popuri then responded by waving back at her rapidly. The blonde teen could only sweat drop at that and stare back at her weirdly. Claire then looked over to her seat-mate to her front and watched as she tried to shield her face with both her hands.

"Popuri! What. Are. You. Doing!"Coach Zack called from the front _again._

Popuri then ceased her frantic waving and slowly glanced towards their homeroom teacher. Suddenly she abruptly stood up, scaring those seated around her, and said the following words to thier Teacher/Coach. "Sir! I just recently learned sign-language and I was just demonstrating my awesomeness to the new gir!"

Zack could only narrow his eyes in suspicion as he eyed her (strangely annoying) determined face. He then sighed at this and excused her for just this once.

Sitting down, Popuri then shot two thumbs up towards both Claire and Elli as the whole class silenty snickered at her. In which Claire returned it with an embarrassed thumbs up of her own and Elli responded by facepalming and wishing she would evaporate right there and then.

* * *

Just as the bell rang signalling recess, Mr. Zack called out for Claire to follow him to the teacher's office. This made a very disappointed Popuri slam her head against her _very _hard table. She soon started silently screaming a silent 'no' to herself. At this, a shocked Zack had questioned her as to why she did so. "Poouri!? What is wrong with you...again!?"

"Do you need to see the school counselor, again!?"he continued.

In which Popuri responded with a strange strangling sound. The disappointed pinkette's head then shot up to show animeted flow of tears flowing down her face and a "It's nothing coach! Claire-chan I know we'll see each other again so!"a dramatic pause."Go on without me!"

Claire took one last glance at her weird cotten-candy hair classmate and sweat-droped before following their homeroom teacher suite.

With Claire and gone, a 'worried' Elli placed a hand sympathetically on her tear filled friend. The ruby eyed pinkette only answered with a sad smile and said "I'm fine Elli-chan, I'm fine..."

* * *

"Sorry bout' that weird kid earlier."Coach Zack said once they entered the teacher's office.

"Nah- Truth is, that was probably the weirdest frist day of school for me."the blonde teen said with a shrug.

"Hah...can't be helped. Anyway, you know what club you'd like to join yet?"the brunette teacher asked while taking a file out from his desk and then sitting down.

"Ah...I haven't really thought about it"Claire said as she avoided his gaze guiltily. She had more important things to worry about, her precious dog had just passed away and the thought of chosing a curriculum had completly sliped her mind, well...until today's reminder.

"Sorry kiddo, but today's the deadline."said a bored looking Zack.

"EH! No one told me about that!"the sapphire eyed blonde screamed loudy with both her hands clutching her head. While many who were in the teacher's office stopped to stare and investigate her sudden outburst. She couldn't help it. Though it was mostly her fault, Claire thought there would maybe be a few more days before the deadline of choosing a club, so she opted to sulk about her dog's recent pass. She didn't know it would be as soon as school started for her. No one even bothered to inform her! Unfair!

"Well, you didn't really get much time to think about it, so I think it's kinda unfair ..." Coach Zack said from his seat.

Relief washed over as she said "Oh thank Go-"but was shortly cut of by Coach Zack.

"So! I chose one for you!"the grinning man said enthusiasm.

"Say what now!"Claire yelled shocked.

"C'mon! I'll show it ta' ya"Zack said as he got up from his seat. The man is too enthusiastic for his own good, is what our sapphire eyed blonde thought as she followed his lead.

"What club is it?"she questioned with a frown and a brow raised.

"Why, it's the one and only gardening club!"he said. Just then Claire only realized that they were headed out of the school building. She then stared at him weirdly and briefly wondered what was so great about the gardening club. She means, what does the gardening club do specifically...other then gardening? Thought after thought ran through her brain, and still Claire can't find out what was so exciting about the gardening club that got the coach so hyper.

Suddenly, Coach Zack came to an abrupt stop, making her stop as well. He then made a one hundred and eighty degree turn and a 'ta-da' gesture towards her. She gazed at him boredly before her bored gaze landed on a... field of vegetables... "How...nice..."the blonde said.

It was really nothing special after all. Just a few patches of flowers, a field of vegetables and a few flower pots here and there. That was it...She then noticed a figure of a boy laying by the patches of flowers alone. Shocked and confused, she turned towards the coach and asked "Is that a boy laying there?"and jerked her finger to his direction. A sudden thought came to her that he might be dead and she started to panic.

"Yes. Yes it is. Don't worry he's not dead, trust me!"Coach Zack said noticing her panicked look. "He is actually one of the members of the club! One of my favourite students and what I like to call my son"he finished proudly with a grin as he walked towards the boy's sleeping form. Claire stood and watched. She soon stalked over to where they were too.

"Jack my son! Guess what!?"the coach said as he shadowed the boy's form.

The teen, Jack's body slightly twitched as he stirred and slowly sat up, only to glare at Coach Zack. Claire noticed he was wearing a cap, and breifly noted he looked kind of cute.

"Excuse you. Son?"he questioned. "Since when have I become your son? By the why, I already have a father I favour more than you..._godfather_"

The hurt expression on Zack 's face nearly made Claire want to laugh. But of course she didn't, that would be rude. So she went for a smile. The blonde then watched as Coach Zack clutched his supposingly 'aching' heart. This time Claire could not help but giggle as both men's attention then focused on her.

"Who's this?"Jack questioned as his chestnut brown eyes met her sapphire blue ones.

The blonde teen blushed as she averted her gaze as Zack went on with introductions. "Jack, this is Claire, a transfer student. Claire, this is Jack, as I said a member of the gardening club."

"Sup!"Jack greeted.

"Uh...Hi?"Claire said unsure.

"Anywho, Jack guess what!? She's a new member, yay!"the coach exclaimed still wearing that stupid grin of his.

"Oh?"

"E-eh? W-wait! I haven't agreed to join the club yet!"the sapphire eyed blonde quickly sputtered out.

"Then what club would you want to join?"Zack questioned.

"I-"she stated with every intention of declining...until she heard a bark resounding from behind them. All three heads shot to the direction of the barking noise, to find a cute little puppy staring up at them as it wagged its tail from side to side. At the back of her mind she was already doing a little dance while screaming 'O. M. G Its soooo cute~'as she stared at the adorable little puppy.

"Ah! Sir Wags a Lot, where were you?"the brunette teen said as he patted the puppy's head. The puppy then presented a basket of vegetables and ripe fruit to Jack as he continues to pat the puppy's head while saying "Good boy".

"Who's that?"Claire asked Jack from where he was still seated as she pointed towards the puppy. She had gone stiff after she laid eyes upon the adorable little thing. She missed her dog who had passed away recently, so seeing this little guy made her heart melt with adoration. It really reminded of her passed away dog.

"Hm? This little guy? This is Sir Wags a Lot, our club mascott!"the cappiccino coloured hair teen spoke with pride as Sir Wags a Lot sat up straight with its chest puffed out and barked with pride too.

And without even realising what she was about to to say, her lips moved on its own "I'll join!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harvest Moon, Natsume does.**

**X: Ok, all i did was think up of a story line so thank my sister for doing all the hard work.**

**Y:I didn't do all the work, just... most of it. BTW Popuri was the most fun to write.**

**-X&amp;Y**


	2. Chapter 2:The Gardening Club

Chapter 2:The Gardening Club

"You will?" a puzzled Jack asked, beaming with hopeful eyes as Claire glanced at a hopeful looking Sir Wags A Lot with adoration, oh how she wants to pet him. She then rid of their hopeful looks with a confirming nod, sealing her fate.

"Great~!" The coach exclaimed excitedly. "Now, just fill up the form and have it by my desk before school ends 'kay?" he continued on as he handed her the form. And just like that he dashed of to who knows where, saying he had an unfinished paper work to do.

"Huh..." Claire muttered as her gaze drifted to the form in her hands. "So, what does the Gardening club do...other than...gardening?" She asked, gaze still on the form in her hands.

"Nothing else genius. It's called the Gardening Club for a reason you know..." he mumbled out, eyes never leaving the ground.

"Oh..." she managed.

"You'll probably be like the others huh..."

"Excuse me!?"

"Just joining the club for the extra credit, then leaving all the work for me to do while you hang out with your besties or go straight home after school..." he continued, gaze still firm on the ground, not glaring, yet frowning.

"Now why would I do that?"the blonde questioned, confused. He was so eager for her to join just awhile ago, and now he is depresed? Does he not like her? Was that just an act just now? It couldn't be...right?

It wasn't like Jack wanted to be rude, especially to a new student and a soon to be new member of the Gardening Club. It's just that, almost- okay, all the members of the Gardening Club (excluded himself) were a bunch of lazyass bastards, or in the girls member case, bitches, who only joined because they thought 'gardening is easy' but it's not! And once they found out about the hard labour they have to go through, they skip club activities, even the freakin' president of the club! Jack was then the only member who accually cared for the crops and plants, Sir Wags a Lot too. It's not like he didn't want to report about this to the school, but most of the club members mostly consist of seniors, and defiying them would bring him no good either.

But when he heard what Claire had spoken, he finally had hope. He was glad, the cappiccino colour haired teen felt relived and greatful. Realived that she said those words with sincerity. Greatful that maybe she would be an active member other than himself. This was a good thing, he and Sir Wahs a Lot can take it easy for some time too. They could take turns to trim bushes, water the plants, harvest the vegetables and fruits, etcetra.

Thank the Harvest Goddess for sending this- this angel down. Why she even looks like-

"Besides, Sir Wags a Lot will need company when you're busy with...a... this..."the sapphire eyed blonde declared as she gestured to the crops.

"_I knew it was too good to be true_"Jack thought with crushed hopes.

Recess came to an end as Claire quietly stroll back to class, not stopping to converse with anyone on the way back. Well, she was new here after all. Anyway, after she left the Gardening club, she had immediantly set on filling the form Coach Zack had given her. She then left it on his desk just before the bell rang.

Once she entered the classroom, the blonde was then quickly takled into a bear hug by none other than Popuri, the pink haired dunce.

"Claire, you're back! Oh how I missed you so!" She chided with excitement laced in her voice.

"Um... It's good to be back?" Claire said as she akwardly patted the pinkette on the back."_Even though it's only been an hour..." _she thought, but decided to keep it to herself.

* * *

After meeting the newest member of the Gardening Club, Jack thought she was weird, and he _knows_ weird. When she left, the chestnut brown eyed brunette decided to harvest a few more crops (with the help of Sir Wags a Lot) before storing it in the warehouse. He then decided to take a small stroll before returning to class.

And here he was, as he stepped into the classroom he was then tackled into a bear hug by none other then Kai, the bandana wearing idiot.

"Jack, you're back! Oh how i missed you so! (A/n (X): I litterally sang at this part) he cried with excitement laced in his voice.

"Er... It's good to be back?" Jack said as he awkwardly patted the purple bandana wearing teen on the back. "_ Even though it's only been an hour..."_he thought but decided to keep it to himself.

"The idiot has been crying non-stop for the past hour, wndering where you were.." Jack's other bestie, Gray complained as he sent Kai a glare.

"Who ya callin' an idiot you little f*cker!?" The opal eyed teen argued as he released Jack from his death grip.

Gray rolled his (beautiful) sky blue eyes and said " Dude, no need for the vulgarities, it's not like I called you shit head or pencildick or some shit like that..." the cap wearing blonde concluded with a scowl.

"... that's a lot of words, but im gonna say 'thank you'? " Kai said with a confused look.

Both his 'always with a cap' besties facepalmed (mentally of course). Their friend can be such an idiot sometimes...ok make that most of the time... okay maybe_all_the time. Why they were friends with him? Maybe they were brought together by fate. Or for their love of sports, yeah that was definately it. Maybe fate hates them and decided to make them besties. Eh, who's to care? Although idiotic, he was an _okay _ friend . If you look under that annoying facade of his, he was okay... just okay.

Jack frowned and looked at his cap wearing mate, Gray. He was a quiet one at first. That was until Kai decided it was a good idea to befriend him. So it wasn't fate at work. Smart and athletic, most girls in their school practically fawn over the blonde. But due to his cold exterior, he ignores them. Gray would rather do what he finds time worthy. His life long goal, a praise from his grandfather, or at least acknowledgement. I know, weird, but it was his goal after all.

" So, where were you during recess?" Gray questioned, eyebrow raised.

" Gardening club... as always... and then Zack came over and introduced me to a new student who will be joining the club" Jack answered

"New student!? Pray tell young one" both Kai and Gray, (but mostly Kai) urged, wanting him to continue.

"Yeah... her name is Claire... I thin- no wait!she only joined because of Sir Wags A Lot." The cappicino hair boy said recalling on how her eyes shown with adoration towards the puppy.

"Ahahahahahahaha! What a weird dude" Kai announced, still laughing.

"Kai, Claire's a girls name..." Jack clearified as Gray rubbed his temples making said person cease his laughter.

"Oh..." he paused. "Is she pretty?" He added with hopeful eyes.

" Um well..." before Jack could say anything else, Mr. Won, their math teacner stormed in.

"Oi, everyone return to your seats now!" He yelled, lacing a Chinese accent as he set his belongings down.

The class groaned and did as they were told to do while Mr. Won eyed them with authority.

"Now, before i start class, I want to tell you all that you all will have a test next week! Now, you all better study and memorize the formula ah, understand!?" (Holy crap i've been watching too much HK drama) their math teacher said as the class groaned in reply.

_"Guess it's off to the library then" _Gray thought and sighed.

"Ey, you all better pass ah!" There Mr. Won goes again, with the strong Chinese accent.

Just then, a random classmate of their's raised his hand. "Can we _not _ do the test?"

"Aiya! Why you all have to be so lazy!? Of course you have to 'do' the test lah!" Mr. Won scolded as he added quotation marks on the word 'do'. "It will help you on your final exam!" He exclaimed. After that he started class, as if nothing happened.

* * *

Jack gave a frustrated sigh as he walked towards the Gardening Club. He had crops to worry about! And the stupid test doesn't make it any better! Not to mention he would have to show the new girl around the club, like where the tools are kept, where the crops should be stored, and when to feed Sir Wags A Lot. Although he feels like she'll rather do the last one anyway.

Maybe he fuses too much.. It was already the end of school as students continue to fill out the school and off to their destination. As our male protagonist, Jack continued on his way to the Gardening Club. Upon arriving, Jack found our female protagonist playing with Sir Wags A Lot. And for some strange reason, he saw a weird pink-is aura surrounding them, with flowers to make the scene even heartwarming...So, he decided to break it up.

"Yo! " he greeted to gain both their attention but failed as Claire continued to pat Sir Wags A Lot on the head. Sighing, he walked up to them and tapped Claire on the shoulder.

"Oh! I didn't notice your presence at all... so... when did you get here?" Claire asked, tilting her head slightly to get a better view of him.

The chesnut brown eyed teen only responded by staring at her with narrowed eyes. "Really? I even- you know what? Never mind." He exclaimed. "By the way, do you want me to show you the roots of the club?" He questioned.

"The roots? Like that?" She questioned, finger pointing towards the roots of a tree. Jack's gaze followed her finger and he mentally facepalmed.

" N-no, what I meant was show you around the place. Where we store all the crops we grow here and where we keep the supplies." He explained. Just then, he got up and headed towards a small shed and gestured for her to follow. She obeyed relunctantly, but not before bidding Sir Wags A Lot farewell.

" Right! So basically the shed is where we keep all the supplies needed for gardening" Jack said as he opened up the old shed. The door made a loud creaking noise as it opened, Claire even thought that it might break off it's hinges. But Jack assured her that it was still sturdy.

"You see that big chest over there?" He asked as his finger pointed to said object. She nodded as he continued explaining. " The tools are all kept in there. The upper shelves are where the pots are kept in case we plan on growing flowers for the school. And the-"

"Let me guess, the lower shelves are where the fertilizers are kept." Claire cut him off and pointed towards the large bag of manure. Her cap wearing guide nodded and grinned. He then lead her out of the very old looking shed and headed towards a warehouse.

" Okay. The warehouse. So... we store all the crops we collect in here, and Zack comes to pick some up for the cafeteria, as for the leftovers, he sells them. Oh, we also keep Sir Wags A Lot's food her... Ah! And the seeds needed to grow the crops. And I think that's it!" He beamed and glanced at her.

"Okay... thanks for the tour, slightly good looking tour guide!" The sapphire eyed blonde said with a swing of her arm to make her look more enthusiastic.

"Yeah... you're welcome! I guess..." he akwardly said and saw Sir Wags A Lot co ing in, baskets full of freshly picked veggies in tow.

Spotting him, Claire immediatly perked up and said "Baby! Come to Mama!" In which Sir Wags A Lot obeyed happily. Jack then stared at her weirdly.

"Mama? Then who am I?" The blue cap wearing teen questioned , finger pointed directly at himself.

" Oh, um... You're grandpapa!" Claire said before squatting down to pat Sir Wags A Lot on the head.

"Then, what about Papa?" Jack asked, confused.

"Papa Is dead!." She said immediately after Jack finished his question.

It's not like he wanted to be her so called husband in this, but Sir Wags A Lot must surely be more attached to him than her, right? I mean he has been with the pup waaay longer than her. Unless the dog itself was playing favorites and decided to choose the girl since well, yeah she is a girl, and girls have things that males are attracted to. And coincidentally, the pup itself was a male, go figure. But Sir Wags A Lot wouldn't do that now would he? So Jack deserves the title 'papa'! Him! The guy who adopted the little puppy deserves the title 'papa'! Not 'grandpapa'!

Jack then squatted down too and said "Sir Wags A Lot, come to papa!" Purposely saying the word 'papa' louder just to toy with her. The brown puppy obeyed as he started to head towards his 'papa', making Jack smirk in victory. Claire glared at him._ 'So that's how he's playing it!'_she thought.

"No! Come to _Mama!_" the blonde said, adding volume to the word 'mama' as she forced a smile to Jack's direction. Sir Wags A Lot stopped, just right in the middle of the two teens and glanced at both of them, confusion plastered on his little dog features.

Both teens glared at each other, the simultaneosly asked " Sir Wags A Lot, who is your favorite!?" Sir Wags A Lot stoped his wagging tail, then glanced at both of them again. He looked down then shrugged (if dogs could shrug). Both teens suddenly felt a stab of pain through their hearts, you could even call it, the stab of betrayal.

Claire akwardly laughed. She then said "O-obviously it's me. I'm waaaaaaay cuter!" In which Sir Wags A Lot turned to Jack and gave him a 'Oh~ you just got served!' Gesture and Jack narrowed nis eyes.

"Yeah, w-well, I'm more handsome-er..." he poorly countered, making Claire laugh and Sir Wags A Lot do a 'Weak... The girl is winnin' this' gesture. Don't question, Sir Was A Lot is just amazing that way..."I think I know who's winning this~" Claire declared.

"Fine. But remember this! Sir Wags A Lot has been with ME longer!_three months_ longer!" The chesnut brown hair teen said with a satisfied smirk. The blonde stared at him, mouth agape as Sir Wags A Lot gave her a 'Oh Wow, so true~' look.

"Alright fine! We'll both be 'papa' and 'mama' ! Stupid grandpapa..." the sapphire eyed blonde gave in with a pout and mumbled the last part. She then checked the time on her watch and said that she needed to leave. Once by the door, she gave Jack one less glare before reminding him to feed Sir Wags A Lot.

Smirking in victory once again, he bid Claire farewell and fed Sir Wags A Lot as reminded and decided to call it a day himself.

* * *

**Dosclaimer:We do not own Harvest Moon.**

**X: I apologize to those who waited forever for this here chappie. Kai and Poppy huh.**

**Y: If there is no Popuri, we have a Kai.**

**Please review, we need to know our mistakes.**

**-X&amp;Y**


	3. Chapter 3:The Shy Librarian

Chapter 3: The Shy Librarian

"No! Don't go!"a tanned skin teen said from his place on the ground.

"Dude, it's just the library!"Gray said as he tried to shake Kai off him. Since Mr. Won was to give a test next week, Gray decided ot was a good idea to get a head start on studying. Problem was that when the blonde teen had declared that he was headed to the book filled place, Kai, the bandana wearing idiot, had thought it was a bad idea and had clung to his leg for dear life. Gray was surprised to have even gotten so far with dragging and trying to shake Kai off. He was even more surprised that Kai was still holding onto him.

"That place is a death den man! I heard that when people go in they never come out!"Kai said as his eyes started to water. "I don't wanna lose you!"

"Kai, maybe you opt to think for once in your life. Maybe people go into the library and never come out is because they like to read!"he growled out as he tried to walk further while nearly tripping on his feet as Kai hid a chuckle.

"But that's the point! The evil spirits might take your soul and you might never leave that place, ever!"

"Well, fuck you!"Gray hissed. He needs a distraction. Anything would do. His sky blue eyes quickly scanned the place. Nothing! Absoulutely nothing!

Just then , Popuri and a friend of her's rounded the corner. Kai quickly composed himself and leaned against the wall, giving off a bad boy vibe as he stuffed his hands in his pants's pockets (Gray had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at that). He, of course, took this as an oppertunity and silently dashed off. Good thing Kai was a playboy and an idiot, also good thing it was Popuri that showed up instead of someoe else. Well, since Kai sort of had a crush on her, it would give him more time to escape.

* * *

"Sup girls! Ya'll lookin' fine today,"Kai smoothly said.

"Oh? Hi Kai~"the bubblegum haired teen peerked as her friend giggled beside her.

Popuri had always found this playboy side of his to be adorable and extremely hilarious at the same time. Kai was probably the only person who could relate with her weird declarations. People call her an idiot, she knows that. But she doesn't mind. Her idiotic behaviour puts a smile on people's faces. Really, that's all she could ask for.

The same goes for Kai. They shared an understanding. Even if she never voiced it to him, she knows he feels the same way. Sacrificing themselves for the title 'idiot' just to make people smile, it was what they do. But to be able to share this so called title with him gave her comfort. A sort of attachment to him. She wonders if he feels the same way. Though, the only thing she wasn't trying to fake were her grades...

* * *

Kai inwardly smiled. He could see the soft longing gaze she sent him. He sometimes wishes he could just straight on kiss her, but no. He has a part to play. He knows he had made it noticeble for Gray amd Jack to tell that he has a crush on Popuri, but he has to play oblivious to keep the title of the group's 'idiot'. He sometimes wonders what it is like not being the idiot of the group. Would people treat him differently? Would his friends treat him differently?

No matter of that now though. He pays no heed if people call him an idiot, but to call Popuri an idiot when he's around? That person can rot in hell. It angers him that she would do so just to make people smile. Wasn't him being the idiot enough? Did she have to do that to herself? No matter. He would just have to be there to lend her a shoulder if things got out of hand. He would make sure of that. Maybe, if things go well then he would have her as his girlfriend someday. Now the only problem left was Rick, her over protective brother...

"So what're you doing here Kai?"Popuri questioned with a smile.

"Nothin' much, just hanging-"he said and abruptly stopped himself, remembering his true intentions. He silently stood there for a few seconds, not minding the stares he was receiving from the two girls. The opal eyed teen then slowly looked around for his blonde cap wearing friend, which was no where to be found.

"Uh...where's Gray?"he questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh, he went in that direction...towards that place with those book thingys..."the ruby coloured eye pinkette replied with uncertainty as realisation _slowly _dawned on her. "Oh...no..."

"GRAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Both teens yelled in a desperate attempt to save thier friend from entering the 'Den of Death' as the pinkette's friend stood, puzzled at their sudden outburst.

"It's... too late..." Kai muttered, tears brimming by the corners of his eyes.

* * *

Gray smirked in victory when he heard the two idiot's sudden outburst as he closed the double doors of the library. Another win for team Gray! Hella Yeah! He inwardly cheered, scanning the very quiet and very empty library. The school should really do something about the students lack of interest in reading books or the matter of the students accually entering the library.

Mentally shaking his head, his eyes then travelled to the counter, where by students can go to either register for a library card or to borrow books. His sky blue eyes soon spotted the head of a dark haired girl, shyly eyeing him from behind the counter with curious gray eyes. Gray decided to ignore the weird girl and look for a comfortable seat to start reading on.

* * *

Mary loved books with the capital 'L', she truelly did. Books were filled with knowlage and fascinating facts. From fantasy to horror books, she loved them all. Books from A to Z, it did not matter. She loved books and she loved to read them. In fact, she even started writing her own novel recently. Sadly, no one could help her critique it, since she is socially awkward and has no friends.

But she does not mind. She was used to being alone, being unnoticed, being ignored. She was, after all, just an ordinary girl with ordinary looks and with a love for books, nothing special. Her life only revoled around books, no more no less. Other then that, she was probably the only librarian in the school who took her job seriously. Others volunteered for extra cridit, they do not do their jobs properly, nope, not at all.

She also noticed how the students lack of interest in books cause the absence of her fellow librarians. You see, no students equals no purpose for them to even continue their jobs on being librarians. So they only volunteer to be a librarian for extra cridit, or in the girls cases, the uniforms.

The charcoal coloured hair teen still did not understand the reason as to why the students hate-let's not use the word 'hate', 'hate' is a too strong word. 'Dislike' should serve well-books. They were not that bad were they? I mean books do not bite, so why? This is the reason why she ha-disliked most of the studentbody, not all of them, just most of them. But today she was curious, curious as to why the sudden appearance of the blonde boy who was wearing a baseball cap indoors seemed to suddenly set her heart a flutter.

She has read romance novels bofore, infact, it was her favourite type of novel to read. The girl protagonist would normally dismissed these kind of feelings. But in the end, she would always end up with her love interest, well... after going through some drama and shit. Although clichè, it always has a tear filled ending that would not make her regret reading said romance novel. Well... the only ever romance book that she had regreted ever laying her eyes upon would be the book titled 'Fifty Shades Of Gray'. The book had frighten her so much that she did not dare go near boys for the last few months. Then realising she was just being childish, she immediatly ceased her cowardly behaviour.

Back to matters at hand, was this love at first sight? No. She was certain. This is mainly because she already knew who the sky-blue eyed blonde was, he was Gray, the boy whom she sat next to in class. Quiet one he was. They never talked to each other, not even once. And to think most friendships blossom from being seatmates. Sigh~ But what was this feeling swelling within her chest? It was different from love at first-sight (as described from books), a sort of attachment.

But why? Was it because he was the first she had ever seen who accually walked into the library (willingly too!)? Maybe... Would it not be great if he could come back every single day? It would be lovely. She could finally have company. Now, if only she had the courage to talk to him...

* * *

Gray was getting bored. The math questions in the workbook were all to simple. He had solved every one of them within seconds! Okay maybe not all of the questions, but most of them, most of them ok? He was certain that if he kept up the pace he could get an A on the test, an 'A+' even! Or an 'A++' if possible. Gray had always liked to aim high and challenge himself. But he was not ambitious, he only liked to aim high, and that was it.

People would ask him what his goal in life was, and he would reply 'a praise', or an acknowledgement from his grandfather, Saibara a very famous blacksmith (well, only in this town). People's face would turn to shock and they would only mutter a simple "oh...". Was the goal he was aiming for really so dull? So dull like a rusted axe? Well, it meant something to him. His stubborn old grandfather would finally acknowledge that he was perfectly capable of doing things on his own. And maybe, juuuuust maybe, his grandfather could finally stop yelling at him for being useless. So he tries, tries to do things on his own to satisfy the stubborn old man... not that it would succeed anyway..

That was all he could ask for acknoledgement, and no more yelling, yes, the yelling might stop. Nothing more, nothing less. The blonde sighd as he ceased his thoughts and turned the page, not noticing the placement of his index fingeron the paperas it cut through his skin. He hissed in pain, catching the attention of the dark haired librarian as he clutchedthe area near the cut, and well making some blood pour out of his finger. Bringing his index finger to his face, he examined the wound as more blood ozed out of it (X:nuuuu, don't die grrrraaaayyyyy). A paper cut, oh yippee, a small yet very painful injury. Surely his grandfather would criticize his clumsy behaviour if he were here to witness this embarrassing moment.

Instead of being badass like he always was and ignoring the pain, someone pulled his hand with the injured fingertowards them to examine it... Oh it was that weird girl by the counter. Judging by by her uniform, she was probably the librarian. But what the hell gave her the right to touch him? He was suposed to look badass by ignoring the darn wound!

"Tch, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about such a harmless wond." He said as he tried to snatch his hand back.

She then did something which no girl had dared to do, glare at him. "At least let me disinfect it!" She then said and held his hand firmly in place.

Shocked, he could only watch as she stood and lead him to the counter, still holding his hand as she fished for the first aid kit. He then noticed how small her hands were compared he his, he caught himself thinking that and blushed as he quickly looked away from her.

"Aaaaannnd.. there! I'm done disinfecting your 'harmless wound'." She said with a giggle, making him blush more.

"You know, even small wounds can lead to bigger ones if you dont care for it- Oh no, we're out of bandages!" She said and sighed. " Lucky for you I always bring extra bangages with me. Hope you don't mind the bandages being pink. I mean, it might destroy your badass look you've gone going on" she continued with a small smile.

"T-thanks!" He muttered lowly as his cheeks grew redder.

"You are vey welcome, Gray-kun." She said as her smile widened.

She was definately an angel sent from the heavens.

"Yo-you know my name!?" He questioned.

"Ah... you probably never noticed, but I'm in the same class as you...aaand I'm seated just right beside you..." she said and smiled meekly. "I'm Mary by the way."

" Oh... sorry for not noticing you Mary... Uh.. but I'm greatful for your help in tending my 'harmless wound'." Gray said and offered her one of his super rare smiles. In his mind he was cursing himself. How could he _not_ notice such a cute looking girl in his class! Well, that would mean he would have to talk to her more. Making up his mind to come to the library to see her every chance he got, he inwardly nodded in approvel.

In turn, it was Mary who blushed this time as her gaze then traveled to the ground. "O-oh, it's no big deal..." she said and pushed her glasses up.

And just like that, they stood there akwardly staring at anything but the person opposite from them, too embarrased to do anything.

* * *

Claire was having a lovely morning, she had her favorite for breakfast today, pancakes! Oh and some bacon and eggs. Oh and guess what!? One of the eggs even had a double egg yolk, Lucky! Such a nice way to start the morning, nothing could ruin this wonderfully beautiful moment, nothing I tell you, nothing. Oh wait, maybe there was something.

As the blonde teen happily skipped her way to school, she even hummed a tune she recently heard from the radio. It was then she heard an ear piercing yell from behind. Many students had turned to check on what the heck the sound was that had ruined their peaceful morning.

Another round of yelling came, except she could hear this one much more clearly. "KAAAASSSSSSHHHSAAAAAIIIIIII!" Oh, it was more of a hiss than a yell. The students quickly moved out of the way like they knew what was coming.

Claire stood in place, curious to see as to what the commotion was all about. She then saw a flash of purple zip past her at the speed of light... ok, maybe she was exaggerating, but whatever it was , it was fast. It looked like it hid behind a tree. She soon heard a rush of footsteps as it got closer. Turning her head to the direction of the footsteps, she soon discovered that it was a student from the same school as her as he was wearing the male version of Mineral High's uniform, and judging from the colour of his tie, he must be asenior.

the senior was panting and he looked out of breath as he glared at that particular tree that Claire saw the 'fast purple thing' hide behind. The blonde then noticed a head slowly peek out from behind. Again, it was a studentfrom the same school, he was wearing a purple bandana and was from the same year as her, as he had the same coloured tie as her.

Claire then watched in amusement as the scene in front of her unfolded.

"Ka-Ka-Kai! *inhale* get your sorry ass here! At this vey spot that I am standing at right NOW!" The senior yelled.

""But what if I don't wanna!?" The one who Claire assumed was Kai whined and pouted.

"Why you- *inhale* *exhale* little * inhale*- " the senior started , until a new voice came, a familiar new voice.

"O-o-onii-chaaaaan! Why'd you *pant* haave to run so faaast!?" What Claire identified as Popuri as she came running from behind with her bubblegum pink hair bouncing along with her movement. "I even forgot my other shoe! Onii-chan!" She cried as she limped forward.

"Damn you and your athletic-ness!" Popuri's brother exclaimed as he continued panting.

"Nii-chaaan~ are you even listening?!" The pinkette pouted.

And with that, the two siblings took one last breath before collapsing from exhaustion. Claire gasped and bent down to check on the two. "P-Poppy-chan?" Correction, check on Popuri.

"Wow, first time I've seen two people faint at the same time!" The bandana wearing teen exclaimed as he came to the two unconscious body's of the siblings.

Claire ignored him as she spotted Jack headed towards the school gates. She stood up and decided to call him over to help with the two unconscious bodies."Hey, Jack! Get your sorry ass over here right now!" She yelled.

Jack halted and turned to glare in her direction. She watched as he sighed and slowly walked over with a bored expression on his face. That was weird, is he not surprised about the two unconcious bodies before her? Does he not care for the injured? And WHY does he have a bored look on his face, does this very sight _ not _look unusual? No wait, his face had morphed into annoyance! Geez, was she that irritating? Oh wait again! His annoyance was fully on this guy which Claire had assumed as Kai, meaning the one with the purple bandana.

"Oh, Claire, Good morning." The cappicino colour haired teen greeted. His gaze then landed on Kai, who was grinning widely at him. Slowly, Jack's face soon morphed into what one would assume to be a killer glare. "Alright Kai, speak! What did you do now?"

"Wha- why would you atomatically assume it was me!?" Kai argued as his grin immeadiately dropped.

"Because the victims were Rick and Popuri" he simply stated.

"Wha... But that doesn't mean-"

"You two know each other?" Claire cut Kai off as she questioned their relationship.

"Oh right, Kai, this here is Claire, the new student I told you about. Claire, this is Kai, an idiot on whom I assume is my friend." Jack introduced in a monotone voice.

"Hey! This idiot has a feelings!" Kai defended while patting his chest with both his hands and having a smug look plastered on his face. Okay Jack looks like he could punch him anytime now... Maybe she should stop him, although it would be hilarious to see them fighting.

"Nice to meet you, Kai" she simply said with a sheepish smile on her face and gave a little wave.

Out of who knows where, Kai pulled out on what one could assume as a rose and bowed, he then recited the following lines " O' tis' such and honour to meet you milady, for you". Claire was a hundred percent that this guy had failed his accent.

"O-oh, Thank you!" She stuttered as she took the rose.

Jack narrowed his eyes, "What the... Is that rose from the gardening club!? Kai, did you by any chance steal this from the gardening club?!" Jack's eyes soon morphed into a glare. Oh if looks could kill.

"Wha-no- I did no such thing!" Kai retorted as he waved both arms in the air in attempt to exaggerate his innocence. "A-anyway, we should probably get these two to the infermery, yup! Let's goooooo~" he said as he tried to cover up the subject, then swiftly picked Popuri up with ease.

" I'll take Poppy, and uh, you guys take Ricky boy." He said quickly.

"... Either he's too afraid to touch Rick or he's just giving an excuse to touch Poppy..." Jack voiced with a sigh as he bent down to carry Rick. Claire watched as Jack hooked one of the senior's arm around his neck, he the glanced at her unmoving form.

"Well, you helping or not?"

The blonde blinked once then muttered "Coming..." as she proceeded to hook the seniour's other arm around her neck.

Claire's gaze wandered to where Kai once stood. Strage guy he was. Was he just playing the idiot on purpose? Or was he really as dumb as he looked? Not likely... She noticed that look when he carried Popuri, he obviously liked her, like really really like her. So why does he go around playing the playboy? Does Poppy like him back? Claire decided there and then that she didn't really like Kai.

She then heard Jack giving a cue to stand as he counted to three. Standing, the blonde could feel that the senior was heavier than he looked. Most of his weightbwas directed at Jack, who looked pretty unfazed. 'He's strong' Claire noted and started walking.

* * *

Once at the infermery, they found a bored looking Kai playing something on his phone. Jack called out to him as both him and Claire dropped Rick on the bed, and left him there. The man seriously was heavier than he looked. Jack's eyes then landed on Claire as she started stretching, must have put a strain on her, that freakishly heavy Rick.

Just then, the door to the infermery slid open as a shadowy silhouette marched in. The chesnut brown eyed teen watched as Chaire's eyes widen in amazement and Kai's out of fear (can't really blame him though). A student no older than 17 stood there as her beige coloured hair flew behind her. She stood with a proud look on her face.

She sneered. "Ok, where's the weak asshole?"

* * *

**Disclaimer : We own Nothing!**

**X: Ahahaha, blame the long updates on me, for it was all my fault! Why? Because of Free- imeanlife! Yes life, and Lots of Rune Factory. Yeaah. If you were to ask who my favorite character in Harvest Moon would be, I would most probably go for Kai.**

**Y: Yes, as she says her fault, not mine (also partly because I suggested watching Free!). Favorite Harvest Moon character huh? ... Karen, no doubt.**


End file.
